masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Pegasai
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = * |ranged = * |defense = |resist = * |hits = |abilities = Ranged Attack x8 +10% To Hit Scouting }} Pegasai (plural of Pegasus) are a type of Normal Unit. This unit is unique to the High Elf Race, and can only be built in High Elf towns, for the Construction Cost of . The town must already contain a Fantastic Stable for this to be possible. Pegasai work well as Ranged Attackers, Melee Attackers and scouts. They are Flying and remarkably fast, allowing them to maneuver easily during combat to engage the weakest enemy units and destroy them, or fly in to close range and shower the enemy with missiles. Unfortunately, Pegasai rarely work alone due to their relative fragility. Since there are only in a healthy unit, they are vulnerable and should avoid strong enemies. Nonetheless they act very well as support units in larger armies. Pegasai will almost always have at least one Experience Level by default ("Regular"). They get significantly better as more and more Experience is accumulated. Pegasai require an Upkeep Cost of and to maintain. Failure to pay these costs will result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description Pegasai are majestic flying horses, white-haired and sporting two large dove-like wings. They are ridden by High Elves - tall and slender with blond hair, wearing colorful tunics and deep blue cloaks. The riders of these Pegasai wield bows and arrows for attacking enemies at range, and also long spears used for stabbing at enemies during an attack dive. A hint of magic surrounds the Pegasai's riders at all time, guiding their weapons and allowing them to see further into the horizon. Pegasai are a , containing when fully healed. Attack Properties The Pegasai have both a strong Ranged Attack and Melee Attack. Unfortunately, their overall combat power is rather poor, due to this unit containing only . Each Pegasus' Melee Attack has a strength of by default. Since Pegasai created in Elven towns always receive at least one free , their attack strength is normally instead. Also, Pegasai enjoy the High Elf racial bonus of . All this together gives each Pegasus an average damage output of about per attack. This is a fairly good score, and will allow the Pegasai to go through enemy armor rather easily. Pegasai can also use a Ranged Attack up to 8 times in each battle. Each Pegasus attacks with a strength of by default. Again, since Pegasai are normally created with one extra Experience Level, this is usually increased to . With the same racial bonus, each Pegasus inflicts an average of per attack. Remember that shots made at targets beyond 2 tiles away also suffer a To Hit distance penalty, decreasing this amount significantly. Both attacks seem quite powerful on paper, but unfortunately are a lot weaker in practice. This is because a Pegasai unit contains only . As a result, the Pegasai's Melee Attack is actually about half as strong as that of a High Elf Swordsmen unit of the same Experience Level, and their Ranged Attack is only 1/3 as strong as that of a Longbowmen unit of the same level. Note however that Pegasai can occasionally out-perform Swordsmen when attacking a heavily-armored target. Defense Properties Pegasai are slightly better-armored than other High Elf units, possessing a Defense score of . This allows them to block about from any incoming attack. This should protect the Pegasai from most low-tier enemy units, and gives them about the same protection from Ranged Attacks as High Elf Swordsmen usually get. Pegasai also possess per , making them much healthier than individual figures in other Normal Units. However again, the Pegasai unit only contains , resulting in a total Hit Points count of only - making them very fragile on the whole. Pegasai need to do whatever they can do minimize damage to themselves, and this usually means limiting themselves to Ranged Attacks and/or attacking only much-weaker opponents. On the other hand, Pegasai possess a remarkably high Resistance score for a Normal Unit. Their default Resistance is , but since Pegasai almost always have at least one free upon creation, this is raised to . This score makes it very difficult to inflict Pegasai with Curses and Special Attacks. As the unit gains more Experience, it can even become immune to a large variety of ill effects. Other Properties Pegasai are Flying creatures, and are the fastest High Elf Normal Unit. They have a Movement Allowance of . During combat, the Flying ability and fast movement rate allow the Pegasai to evade enemies, protecting themselves from harm. This is very important because the unit is quite fragile for its high production cost. It also allows Pegasai to easily maneuver into a good Ranged Attack distance, or to completely outflank an enemy army and attack weak, exposed units in the rear. On the overland map, Pegasai are extremely useful as scouts, though somewhat expensive ones. They can get to any point on the map very quickly, and have a good Sight Range (no thanks to their Scouting ability, sadly). This can be used for early-warning against enemy raids, or to find a clear path for other armies to sneak into enemy territory. Note that Pegasai are the only High Elf Normal Unit that lacks the Forester ability, thus they cannot help guide other units through Forests. Of course, since the Pegasai themselves are Flying creatures, they move at a rate of 1 Movement Point per tile regardless of where they go. Basic Strategy Pegasai are not usually strong enough to take on any but the weakest enemies, but are nonetheless excellent support units to add to any serious High Elf army. In combat, Pegasai can quickly reach any spot on the battlefield. Their Flying ability means that most units cannot engage them voluntarily in Melee combat, allowing the Pegasai to completely avoid the enemy's lines and instead wipe out the weaker Ranged Attack units in the rear. This is a great way to get rid of the enemy's ranged attack capabilities early in the battle. Pegasai can also skirmish with the enemy line, whether through Ranged Attack or Melee Attack. Ranged Attacks are useful against most enemies, with the Pegasai easily capable of getting into close range (2 tiles) from the enemy target in order to remove the To Hit distance penalty. They can inflict a lot of damage this way, especially against lightly-armored units. Making Melee Attacks is more risky because the Pegasai are somewhat fragile - limit these to weak and/or isolated enemy units. Pegasai can scout ahead of an advancing army, in order to easily spot enemies in their path. This allows a wizard to prepare for any serious engagement well beforehand. The Pegasai can then retreat and rejoin the main army stack just prior to the battle. If there are no armies to scout for, Pegasai can simply fly around the map to uncover the fog of war, if necessary, thanks to their high flying speed. With additional Experience, Pegasai become strong enough to comfortably take on most low/mid-tier Normal Units. Ability Overview Ranged Attack x8 * This unit may use a instead of a Melee Attack up to 8 times in each battle. Once the unit's ammo is expended, it must resort to Melee Attacks. +10% To Hit * This unit has an extra to hit its target with every attack. This improves its statistical chance to inflict more with each attack it makes. Scouting * Increases the unit's Sight Range to 2. On the overland map, this unit can now reveal the fog-of-war and detect enemy units within 2 tiles of its position (including diagonals). * : Flying units do not benefit from this ability at all, as their Sight Range is already 2 tiles in each direction. This ability should've increased Sight Range further for such units, but it does not. Experience Table The following table illustrates how Pegasai improve as they gain Experience. Any properties that are not listed here do not improve with Experience in any way. * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the Crusade spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both the Warlord Retort and the Crusade spell must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of damage that each in a Pegasai unit will deliver with each type of attack, based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to figure out the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition Pegasai are unique to the High Elves, and thus may be produced in any High Elf Town. A town must contain the Fantastic Stable to be able to produce Pegasai. Should a town lose its Fantastic Stable, it can no longer produce Pegasai until replacement structures are built. Note that this building requirement means that Pegasai produced in towns will always start as "Regular" troops (one free Experience Level), giving them a small but significant bonus above the default unit strength. The Construction Cost of this unit is . Pegasai may appear for hire as Mercenaries. They may already have some Experience on being hired, and several units may be hired simultaneously. Hiring these units requires a certain cost in that depends on many different factors. Pegasai Mercenaries have the same Upkeep Cost as a normally-constructed unit. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:High Elves